


This little piggy

by Fox_Pause



Series: Tumblr prompts! [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMF Stiles, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Dark, Dark Derek, Dark Stiles, Derek's the leader, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Mafia of Beacon Hills, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles is Legal, Stiles' Bat, Torture, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, its weird, mafia, sterek, the pack is the Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Pause/pseuds/Fox_Pause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is the Mafia of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This little piggy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these Tumblr prompts:  
> Mafia AU with the pack. Sheriff Stilinski is in the know too and its Stiles people are scared off not Derek. Bonus points is Stiles is like the mob wife/husband.  
> AND  
> The pack is the Mafia of Beacon Hills. Its like my one huge dream.

There's a cold chill to the night air, the type that rips through your body like a knife, leaving only destruction in its wake. It's fitting for the occasion, really. 

Isaac, Scott, Derek and Stiles are standing in the middle of the warehouse, looking down at three burly men tied to cold, steel chairs, fastened with thick ropes that bite into their flesh, speckled with dried blood from the previous night. The first two are unconscious, but the third is spitting profanities towards the pack in rapid-fire. Stiles is surprised the man has time to breathe. The drugs are working well, it seems.  

Derek steps forward casually, while a small, malicious smile worms its way onto his face as he approaches the man. Stiles, Scott and Isaac stand behind him as silent enforcers, letting wild shadows play havoc with their features. They're all patiently waiting for the signal. To attack. Break. Kill. Until that signal is given, they all remain still. Vigilant.   

The man stops his verbal assault as Derek approaches, huffing out a stilted laugh. Derek tilts his head to the side, pursing his lips. "What have we here?" He walks in a slow circle around the man, gently trailing his fingers along his shoulders before standing in front of him, leaning down. Waiting for an answer. 

The man smiles, leaning back in his chair as far as his restraints will let him. "Who do you think you are, huh?" He tilts his head to the side, eyes boring holes into Derek's. "Do you think you're a real gang?" He shakes his head, leans forward and spits in Derek's face. "A child like you? Never." Derek just sighs, stands up and turns towards his boys.  

"I'm disappointed in you, Mr.Mercer." He takes out a cloth from his suit pocket, running it down his face. "I thought an educated, intelligent man like yourself would see reason. Opportunity" He turns back to the man – Mr.Mercer with a dark expression and an excited gleam in his eyes. Behind him, his boys stretch, letting their eyes flash blue, while Stiles' smile twitches in time with the his bat as he swings it deftly into his hand. "But now, I see you're a waste." Derek gestures to himself "You won't listen to reason. No matter how many of your boys go missing, you never seemed to get the message; You don't deserve Beacon Hills – never did." He laughs softly as his eyebrows pinch together in mock sympathy. "And now, I'm going to take it from you."  

His boys growl and bear their canines, eyes growing brighter, fueled by Mr.Mercers fear. Derek silences them with a raised hand, looking to Stiles. "Babe. I want you to have this one" Stiles' eyes light up, a wicked smile stretching much further than it should. Walking slowly to the man, he tosses his baseball bat high in the air, catching it like it weighs nothing at all.  

Mr.Mercer's false smile slips as he sees Stiles' expression transform. What once could be considered doll-like has morphed into a twisted smile, raised eyebrow and excited laughter. Only Derek's voice rises over his glee. "Start with the knee, Stiles. I want to see it shatter." 

Obeying Derek's command, Stiles raises his steel bat high in the air and brings it down –hard- on Mr.Mercers knee, shattering the joint into a million tiny pieces. Stiles watches as the man struggles, screaming, straining against the ropes, fighting to get free. To get away from Stiles.  

Some stray pieces of bone even have the courage to protrude from his knee. Stiles watches the pieces of greyey blue bone sticking out like tacks in a board –begging to be pulled, and gets a wonderful idea.  

Stiles squats down in front of Mr.Mercer, wide eyed and pouting. Taking a smaller piece of bone between his fingers, he begins to recite his favorite nursery rhyme. 

"This little piggy went to market," he pushes the bone back into a screaming Mr.Mercers knee, blood oozing from the wound, before moving onto a slightly larger piece. "This little piggy stayed home," he drags the bone down, Mr.Mercer groaning in pain as he reaches for a bigger shard again "This little piggy had roast beef" he pulls the bone from his knee "This little piggy had none,"  he roughly flicks another, before spotting the largest by far piece with a joyful smile.  "And this little piggy went wee" He grabs the piece roughly, while Mr.Mercer shakes his head, pleading, whimpering. "wee wee, all the way" He pulls what looks like a fair chunk of Mr.Merces knee cap out, "home."  

For Mr.Mercer, the world fades into darkness.  

- 

"Very good work Stiles." Derek's inspecting Stiles' handiwork some half hour later, as the other two goons watch on in horror. Scott and Isaac haul the corpse into Isaac's truck, off to bury the body nearby. 

Stiles preens under the praise, smiling fondly at Derek, before turning to the other two. "What do we do about these two?" His eyes light up "Can I sing another nursery rhyme?"  

Derek shakes his head fondly, rubbing the small of Stiles' back. "Not just yet." He walks to the goons like a wolf stalking its prey, crossing his arms over his chest. "Unless you want to end up like your boss, tell your 'boys' to back the fuck off. Beacon Hills is ours. Next time we won't leave any survivors." The goons whimper and nod, just as Scott and Isaac knock them out cold. "How'd you go with Mr.Mercer?"  

Scott smiles devishly. "They won't find him anytime soon" 

Derek smiles. "Good work boys" he points to the goons, passed out in their chairs. "Get them in the truck. Dump them in the park." Scott and Isaac nod, each hefting a goon easily into the flat of the truck with no effort at all, covering their bodies with oversized crates.  

Derek turns to Stiles as the boys leave, holding him by the waist, nuzzling up the side of his neck. "Have you told the sheriff yet?" 

Stiles huffs out a short laugh, a happy gleam shimmering in his eyes."He's overjoyed. The biggest threat to his town has been eliminated, and he didn't have to lift a finger."  

Derek humms, pulling himself off Stiles' neck. "you did some great work with that knee, by the way." He raises his brows. "Very creative." Stiles blushes at the complement, a small smile blossoming on his once again doll-like face. 

Derek hefts Stiles into his arms. "Actually, speaking of being creative," He jostles Stiles teasingly. "You gave me some ideas"  

Stiles squeals excitedly as Derek carries him into their bedroom. 

Derek was indeed, _very_ creative that night.   

  

 

  **NOTES**

**So. Uh. This took a dark turn, didn't it. I'm sorry if anyone is disgusted. I know I am.**

**I'm only writing two more prompts for this series, so send me a message[here](http://fox-pause.tumblr.com/ask) to have yours written. (better get in quick to have yours written.)  **

 

**As per usual, If you liked my writing make sure to leave a kudos, or a comment if you REALLY liked it. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

**⁙ ⁚ ⁛ \\(｡ ◕‿◕｡) / ⁚ ⁛ ⁙**

** (And remember, you are loved!) **


End file.
